


Time of Our Lives

by Gypsywriter135



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Except I regret everything at the same time, I REGRET NOTHING, I couldn't resist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsywriter135/pseuds/Gypsywriter135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: How Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack all became the best and least likely of friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.</p><p>Based off of <a href="http://secondlina.tumblr.com/post/40262935290/merida-hiccup-jack-and-rapunzel-as-hogwarts">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is slow and it sucks. The end is the best.
> 
> Don't hate me.
> 
> Not beta'd or proofread. Read at your own risk.

Hiccup raced through the halls, his robe flying out behind him in waves. His breath caught in his throat and he was wheezing for air by the time he got to his classroom, relieved that the rest of the class was standing outside still. It looked like their professor hadn’t arrived yet, making the young Viking _not_ late like he had thought he was.

 

The brunette had just begun to slow down to a walk, raising his hand to wave at Merida when his feet were suddenly slipping on the floor and he crashed to the ground on his bottom. The slick ice that had appeared on the hall floor made him tumble head-first into the small cluster of Ravenclaw students that were standing on the outskirts of the large group.

 

“Sorry!” Hiccup yelped from the bottom of the pile.

 

“Get off me!” someone cried.

 

“Oh, my arm!”

 

“Andy, get off my leg!”

 

“Has anyone seen my glasses?”

 

“ _My homework!”_

 

“Sorry, sorry!” Hiccup apologized, trying to untangle himself from the pile of arms and legs and book bags. He felt a strong grip under his arms as he was hauled to his feet and he turned to see Merida behind him. “Thanks, Merida,” he said graciously.

 

“You’re welcome,” the redhead replied, scowling.

 

“I don’t even know what happened,” Hiccup said, eyes wide. He winced as he flexed his leg. “Oh, that’s gonna hurt later.”

 

“Yeah, well. It wasn’t exactly your fault.”

 

“The halls were slippery from this morning’s snow,” Hiccup shrugged. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

 

“The halls weren’t that bad, Hiccup.”

 

As the other student slowly got to their feet, the other’s watching and helping them, Hiccup followed Merida’s gaze to see what she was looking at.

 

Hanging from a ceiling rafter upside down, so that the hood of his sweatshirt beneath his robes fell over his head, Jack Frost was cackling like a madman, clutching his stomach. In one hand was his wand, elongated to look like a tall, wooden sheppard's crook. He wiped a tear from his eye and grinned at Hiccup.

 

“Nice wipeout,” he smirked.

 

“That wasn’t very nice!” Merida snapped, stepping forward. “Hiccup could have gotten seriously injured!”

 

“I’m okay, Merida,” Hiccup said.

 

“Please, you’re uncoordinated enough already.”

 

Hiccup sighed. “Yes, thank you for that deduction.”

 

“It was all in good fun!” Jack said, still grinning. “I give you ten points, bro!”

 

“Uh, thanks,” Hiccup frowned. “I think…”

 

Jack gave him a thumbs up. Merida was just about to say something else when a voice pierced through the chatter.

 

“What in the world are you all doing out here?” came a silky voice.

 

As one, the group of students turned to stare down the hall. Professor Pitch Black was making their way towards them, an unhappy look on his face.

 

“Why are you all not inside and setting up for class?”

 

No one said anything. Professor Black was a terrifying man, always making insulting comments on students’ work and he once made a seventh year boy cry after he purposely spilled the potion the boy had worked all semester on and gotten wrong. He was a tall, menacing figure, skin the color of ash and golden eyes that pierced you with a judging gaze.

 

“Well?” he asked again, glaring at a small bunch of Hufflepuffs closest to him.

 

“Sir, the doors are locked…” came a small voice from the back.

 

Pitch rolled his eyes. “And to think that I’m wasting my time and effort here teaching you all to be _witches_ and _wizards_ who can unlock this very door with _magic_.”

 

Silence prevailed as the man strode to the door and easily unlocked it, sweeping inside the darkened Potions room. The students followed hurriedly after, not wanting to upset him further.

 

Jack swung once around the rafters and landed easily on the ground behind Merida and Hiccup. He smirked.

 

“No hard feelings, right?” the Slytherin boy asked, clapping Hiccup on the shoulder. He turned to Merida. “And you need to lighten up a little!”

 

Merida glared. “Get away with ye’,” she snapped and in a blur of red and gold, hurried inside. Hiccup gave Jack a “what are you gonna do” shrug before following quickly, leaving the other boy to take his seat with the rest of his house.

 

“As this is the last week of class before Winter Break, I wanted you lot to make a very complicated Moonseed Potion,” Pitch was saying as Hiccup took his seat. There was a collective groan from the class and Hiccup caught Merida’s eye.

 

The Hufflepuffs were on the other side of the room from the Gryffindors, but Merida was right across from him. Usually, Hiccup sat alone, but today it looked as if a Ravenclaw had taken the empty seat next to him. She was a pretty girl with long– _very_ long–blond hair. She was doodling absently in her Potions book as Pitch talked.

 

“Unfortunately, our _wonderful_ headmaster,” Pitch sneered, sending a glare at Hiccup, who ducked his head, “has… _convinced_ me otherwise.”

 

A cheer echoed off the dungeon walls.

 

“Don’t get too excited!” Pitch snapped, and the sheering abruptly stopped. “This week, you shall be making a Dragon Dung Potion instead.”

 

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief. If it involved dragons, he was a master. After all, he wasn’t captain of the Dragon Riders for nothing.

 

“Now, turn to page 300, where you will find all the instructions for this fertilizer. I don’t want to hear a peep for the next hour, am I understood?”

 

“Yes, Professor,” chorused through the room as the class flipped through their books to find the potion recipe as Pitch moved to his desk and sat down, making marks on a sheet of parchment. All was quiet save for the quiet murmurings of the students’ partners.

 

Hiccup turned to the girl next to him. “I’m Hiccup,” he introduced himself.

 

“Rapunzel,” the girl replied, smiling. She glanced at her book, face falling. “You wouldn’t happen to know what to do, would you? I’m terrible at Potions…”

 

The Viking grinned. “I’m an expert on dragons,” he boasted proudly. “I gotcha with this one.”

 

Rapunzel looked relieved. “Oh, good! I was worried!”

 

“Do I hear talking?”

 

Hiccup and Rapunzel immediately bent their heads, trying to seem inconspicuous.

 

When it grew quiet once more, the two glanced at each other and smirked, trying to contain their laughter.

 

Hiccup caught Merida’s eye again and smiled. She smiled back, giving him a small nod.

 

* * *

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup all laughed, trying not to draw any attention to themselves. The trio was in the Great Hall, sitting at the back of the Hufflepuff table as they worked on their homework after dinner. Of course, they had gotten sidetracked and now their homework lay abandoned on the table as they conversed.

 

“And then Eugene had to do this little dance just to get the guy to give me directions!”

 

Hiccup squished his hands to his mouth, trying not to laugh too hard, while Merida snorted trying to hold it in. Rapunzel grinned.

 

Once they had died down, Hiccup sighed. “Oh, man. I haven’t had this much fun in forever.”

 

“I know what you mean,” Merida agreed. “I’m almost sad that we’re going home in two days.”

 

“Yeah, my parents are really excited,” Rapunzel said, a frown gracing her features. “It’s kind of annoying, actually.”

 

“How come?” Hiccup asked, making a doodle of a dragon on his parchment.

 

“My parents are really protective.”

 

Merida snorted. “Not as annoying as my mum, I’ll bet.”

 

The blonde shrugged. “They just worry a lot. I have to write to them every day, otherwise they’ll freak out and come up here themselves.”

 

“Okay, me mum’s not _that_ crazy.”

 

“That’s the great thing about having a muggle father,” Hiccup interjected. “He doesn’t understand any of this, so as long as I’m home for the holidays, he really doesn’t care.”

 

“Muggle?” Rapunzel inquired, head tilting to the side. “I didn’t know you were a muggleborn.”

 

“My mom was a witch,” Hiccup told her. “She died when I was small. It’s just me and my dad now.”

 

“I’m sorry…” the blonde said quietly.

 

Hiccup shrugged. “It’s not bad. We used to fight constantly, but now we’re better. He likes hearing all about what I can do now.”

 

“Me mum’s a little like that too,” Merida said. “She likes learning about the new spells, but she’s a sucker for the old ways. She doesn’t like the new spells I try to teach her.”

 

“Hey, what do you guys know about him?” Rapunzel suddenly asked, pointing behind the pair.

 

Hiccup and Merida turned around to see where she pointing and spotted Jack sitting at the Slytherin table, freezing the flames on the candles that were floating near him. He grinned when one of his spells hit a Hufflepuff and froze her feet to the ground.

 

Merida rolled her eyes and turned back to Rapunzel.

 

“That’s Jack Frost,” she muttered. “Rotten brat, he is.”

 

“He causes nothing but trouble,” Hiccup agreed. “He’s actually quite terrifying. No one knows too much about him.”

 

Rapunzel frowned. “Why? I’ve never seen him before…”

 

“He doesn’t have many friends and no one really knows where he come from,” Merida explained. “No one had heard of him before we got here. All we know is that his father his Nicholas St. North and that one day he just showed up here and started taking classes. He’s a troublemaker, that one. Not to mention that since his father’s a pureblood, he probably thinks that he’s better than everyone else.”

 

“How come no one ever talks to him?”

 

“Because he’s a jerk!”

 

Hiccup stood up, sensing a fight brewing. “Well, I hate to leave, but I’ve got practice. Astrid will have my head if I’m late again.”

 

“See you tonight?” Merida asked as the Hufflepuff gathered up his books.

 

“Sure! We’ve still got one more Herbology assignment for Bunnymund to work on.”

 

“Excellent. See you later, then!” And with that, Hiccup took off through the great doors, disappearing down the hall.

 

“So,” Rapunzel said turning back to Merida. “Why don’t you like Jack? He seems friendly enough.”

 

“He’s a jerk,” Merida repeated. “In our first year, he made it blizzard in the Great Hall at the last feast. And then he froze all the food, including the pudding. He scares the owls, goes around and freezes the ground to make people slip and fall, and he’s just a terror.”

 

“Maybe he just needs a friend,” Rapunzel said, watching as across the hall, Jack’s happy smile wavered as his surrounding housemates moved away from him. “He doesn’t seem to have any…”

 

“He made it snow in the greenhouse and all of Professor Bunnymund’s flowers died,” Merida said. “Why would anyone want to be friends with someone who constantly gets them in trouble.”

 

“Maybe that’s why he needs a friend…”

 

“He’s a _Slytherin_ ,” Merida hissed. “That should be enough.”

 

Rapunzel scowled. “What does being a Slytherin have to do with anything?”

 

Merida groaned. “Are you really this naïve?” she asked.

 

The blonde stared blankly at her.

 

“Slytherins are _evil_.”

 

Rapunzel looked at Merida for a long moment. “That’s ridiculous,” she muttered. “You can’t just judge someone based on their house.”

 

“Oh, yes I can!” Merida snapped, her thick Scottish accent coming through. “Everyone knows that Slytherins are evil.”

 

“And Gryffindors are heroes?” Rapunzel sneered, the look almost foreign on her face.

 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Merida said.

 

“Uh huh…” Rapunzel scoffed. She stood up and gathered her things. “I’ll see you tomorrow in Potions.” And with the swish of her long hair, the Ravenclaw stormed out of the Great Hall.

 

Merida groaned and flung her head, wild hair and all, onto the table.

 

* * *

Later that night, as Merida walked down the halls that lead to the Gryffindor commonroom, she heard a commotion in one of the hallways. Peering around the corner, she saw nothing and was about to write it off as Peeves playing a prank when there was a clash from one of the rooms.

 

“What was that?” she muttered to herself, quietly heading towards the noise. She was really worried that it was Peeves being a nuisance; he’d been far too quiet lately.

 

“Give it back!”

 

Merida frowned. There was light coming from an open classroom door.

 

“Why should we?”

 

“Aw, look, Ida! I think he’s gonna cry!”

 

“Does wittle baby want his wand back?”

 

“Just give it back! This isn’t fair!”

 

Merida peeked through the crack in the door, surprised at the scene inside.

 

Jack was running between three other students that Merida recognized from her house. They were standing in a triangle and were flinging Jack’s wand between them. Jack himself was running around, trying to grab his wand back but he was too slow. The others simply laughed at him.

 

“He’s so pathetic!” one of the boys, Kevin, sneered. He caught the wand and threw it to Ida, a seventh year.

 

“Guys, just give it back, come on,” Jack pleaded, making a jump as the wand flew to Gavin. “This isn’t fun!” He missed the wand by inches.

 

“Aw, are you gonna go cry to daddy?” Gavin taunted. He caught the wand and spun it in his hands.

 

“Your father’s a stupid man, Jack,” Ida agreed. As the white-haired teen came towards Gavin, Ida caught him with a spell in the gut. The boy flew backwards and hit the wall with a grunt, the three older children coming to stand in front of him.

 

“He’s a muggle lover,” Kevin said, snottily. “He doesn’t deserve everything he has.”

 

“Shut up!” Jack cried, his face going red.

 

“He’s a traitorous pig!” Gavin spat.

 

“Shut the hell up!”

 

“It’s a good thing that you’re in Slytherin,” Ida taunted. “Wouldn’t want to taint any other house with your father’s scum!”

 

“Oi!”

 

Four pairs of eyes turned to lock onto Merida, who had slipped in during the onslaught. She was standing just inside the door, glaring at her peers.

 

“Merida!” Ida cried, grinning. “Come to join us?”

 

“Get away from him!”

 

Jack looked at her with wide eyes from his spot on the ground.

 

Gavin frowned. “What?”

 

“Ye heard me,” Merida said. “Yer all being jerks! Leave him alone!”

 

“Merida, come on,” Kevin huffed. “He’s just a slimely Slytherin.”

 

“That doesn’t mean that you can behave like jerks towards him.”

 

“Sure it does!” Ida cried. “He’s a nobody! The only thing he’s got going for him is his father’s name! And that’s not even his real father!”

 

Gavin snorted, twirling Jack’s wand once more. “I wouldn’t even want North’s name attached to mine. Filthy mudblood lover.”

 

“Don’t call people that!” Merida fumed, glaring at Gavin. She withdrew her own wand from her robes. “Now leave Jack alone!”

 

The three elder Gryffindors stared at Merida. While they were at least two years older than her, Merida was well known for her offensive spells. She could spin hexes like no other; it was no secret why she was head of the Duel Team at such a young age.

 

There was silence in the room before Gavin gave another snort. He turned to his companions. “Come on. This piece of scum isn’t worth our time anyways.”

 

Kevin and Ida murmured their agreement. Gavin threw Jack’s wand at the boy as the trio left. Jack scrambled forward to grab it as it hit the floor and jammed his wand back into his staff, clutching it to him. Merida watched her housemates as they left, glaring at them until the door was shut behind them and she was sure that they were gone.

 

She lowered her wand and turned a worried glance at Jack. He was staring at her, eyes suspicious.

 

Merida leaned down to help him up. “You okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Jack said, pushing her hand away. “You didn’t have to do that. I had it under control.”

 

Merida rolled her eyes. “Uh huh. Sure. You were really showing them who’s boss.”

 

“I don’t need your help!” Jack exclaimed. “I can handle myself.”

 

“Fine!” Merida glared. “But don’t say I never did anything nice for ye’!” With a sweep of her robes, the Scot twirled around and stomped to the door, hair whipping around her face.

 

“Wait!” Jack’s call made her pause, shooting a murderous look over her shoulder at the boy.

 

“What?”

 

Jack was sitting with his back against the wall, staring down at the staff clutched in his hands. When he next spoke, his voice was soft. “Thanks…”

 

Merida’s face softened, and she turned back around, crossing the room back to Jack. She stood silently before him for a moment before coming around to slide down the wall next to him. She tucked her legs under her.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly, looking at the Slytherin boy.

 

Jack ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “I guess…” he replied. He slid his gaze over to Merida. “It’s been… difficult…”

 

Merida remained silent, letting Jack speak.

 

“I mean, I know that a lot of people don’t like North, but… he’s been great to me. He took me in and gave me a place to stay, you know?”

 

The redhead nodded.

 

“It’s like, half the time, everyone hates me because of who I am, and the other half, they behave like I don’t even exist in the first place.”

 

“Is that why you cause so much trouble?”

 

Jack shrugged. “Maybe. But it’s fun, though.”

 

Merida rolled her eyes. Jack smirked at her. “What?”

 

“Like you’ve never been in trouble before, Miss ‘Wander-Through-The-Forbidden-Forest-Whenever-I-Get-The-Chance’.”

 

Merida gaped. “How’d you know that?” she asked.

 

“I told you, half the time, it’s like I’m invisible!”

 

Merida shot him a glare and pointed a finger in his face. “If you tell anyone…”

 

“Don’t worry,” Jack chucked, shoving her hand away and grinning. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

 

“It better be.”

 

“Think of it as a thanks for helping out earlier.”

 

Merida let a small smile show. She knocked her shoulder against Jack’s briefly. “Anytime.”

 

The two sat in companionable silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts. It was only broken by the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall. Jack and Merida exchanged a frightened glance; it was long past curfew.

 

They were met with relief when Rapunzel’s head poked around the door, smiling at them.

 

“There you are!” she exclaimed, looking behind her for a moment. “Hiccup, I found them!”

 

There was the sound of running and then the Hufflepuff appeared at the door to stand next to the blonde girl. He sent a half-hearted glare at the two of them.

 

“Is this where you’ve been the entire time?” he cried. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

 

“Sorry,” Merida smiled, standing up from the floor. Jack did the same, hoping to his feet gracefully. He smirked at the two newcomers.

 

“Heya, dragon boy!” he exclaimed. Hiccup glared at him. Jack turned to Rapunzel. “’Punzel,” he said with a nod.

 

“Uh, hi…” Rapunzel said, frowning. “What were you two doing?”

 

Merida and Jack exchanged a look and seemed to come to a silent agreement. Merida nodded once and Jack’s stiff posture relaxed.

 

“Just talking,” Merida replied, turning back to the other two. Rapunzel frowned at her for a moment before she broke into a knowing smile. Merida shot her a look.

 

 

“Well, if the company is done standing around for half the night,” Hiccup interrupted, making everyone turn to him, “then maybe we should all get back to our dormitories before the caretaker gets here!”

 

Jack started. “Is he coming?”

 

“We had to skirt around him while we were looking for you two,” Rapunzel said. “It’s only a matter of time before he gets to this hall.”

 

Sure enough, the four could hear the sounds of footsteps echoing down the hall. They all glanced at each other before bolting towards the door in a rush, clambering over one another.

 

“We are so dead,” Hiccup muttered as they ran down the hall, away from the footsteps.

 

Rapunzel laughed. “Not if we don’t get caught!” She flashed the other three a smiled. “See you all tomorrow!” And with that, she took off down a separate hall.

 

“We should split up!” Jack exclaimed, practically flying next to Hiccup and Merida.

 

“Good idea,” Merida replied. She nodded to Hiccup. “See you at breakfast!”

 

“If we don’t all die a horrible death, sure,” Hiccup replied, though he did smile a little. Merida laughed, and with a nod, Hiccup veered away from them.

 

Jack grinned at her as they passed the hall to the dungeons, where the Slytherin dorms were located.

 

“This is my stop,” he said. “Thanks, again, Merida.”

 

“Sure thing,” Merida replied, stopping with Jack at the mouth of the hallway. “If they give you trouble again, just let me know, okay?”

 

“I like to think I’ll be able to handle it on my own,” Jack bristled.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Merida rolled her eyes.

 

She and Jack exchanged one last look before the sounds of footsteps reached their ears and Jack started down the hall, eager to escape the wrath of the caretaker should he catch them.

 

“Hey, Jack!” Merida cried, making up her mind at the last second.

 

The boy paused, turning around curiously to look at her.

 

“We’ll save you a seat at breakfast tomorrow!” she called.

 

Jack’s smile was huge, and as Merida turned to run towards her own dorm, she could still hear his laughter.

 

Between the four of them, this was the start of a beautiful, friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this sucks...
> 
> WHY ARE HICCUP AND RAPUNZEL SO HARD TO WRITE?!


End file.
